


Golden eyes

by Blackswan15



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackswan15/pseuds/Blackswan15
Summary: Princess Yona sees his eyes for the first time.





	Golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing otherwise l wouldn't be posting this as fanfiction.  
> I've been reading fanfiction for 8 years now, and though I've considered writing before, I couldn't make the words flow even in my head, let alone on paper. The blue dragon is the most beautiful to me, and I wanted to write this story since the moment Yona first saw his eyes, but only thought the words instead of saying them aloud. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! I hope you enjoy my first story!

The rumbling slowly faded away as they looked up to survey the damage. Around them, the villagers started to panic, and Yona herself started to feel fear rising in her as she stared at the rubble now blocking the exit. “We’re trapped! How are we ever going to escape?” thought the young princess. She could hear Yun and Kija’s voices joining the others with tones of spiking terror, but was unable to make out the words as she tried to quell her rising panic. Suddenly a feeling of calm washed over her, and she turned to see that Seiryuu had entered their small cavern from the tunnel leading from his room. She hadn’t been sure she would see him again, but there he was, standing before her, seeming to her to be the embodiment of peace and serenity. Around her, the villagers' alarm became palpable as they gazed in fear at the incarnation of the “monster” that had cursed their tribe for centuries. “Lord Seiryuu!” ”We didn't tell them anything!” ”He’s here to kill us!” ”Stay away!” “We’re doomed!” The voices jumbled together as everyone trembled in terror. One of the braver ones lashed out, accidentally knocking off the skull-like mask and mane-like hair that hid the blue dragon’s features from the outside world. The crimson-haired girl gasped as she gazed upon his ethereal beauty for the first time. “Your eyes....” she murmured quietly, unable to tear her own away. He glanced at her in panic before quickly spinning away, head bowed in self-disgust as he crouched to retrieve the objects he had adopted in an effort to find acceptance among those who would never be able to look beyond the shape of his eyes and the fearsome power that they held. As he raised his arm to replace the veil that hid his shame, he felt a small hand reach out gently drawing it back downwards. The young dragon kept his face cast down, so he was startled at the gentleness and awe in her voice when she spoke. “Please don’t hide your face,” she said quietly. “Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They take my breath away. Please don’t hide them from me.” He stared at her in shock and disbelief, his golden eyes slowly filling with tears as he took in her sincerity. The wounds on his heart eased just a little from the soothing balm of her words. She spoke again. “Please, would you come with us? There will never be judgment in our company and you can be free of the shame you have lived with all your life. I know we just met, yet I still feel a desire to become your strength. I don't want to leave you here alone in this dark stone cage. It is my greatest wish that in time, you will come to see your power as the gift it is, rather than the curse you were always taught it was.” His people watched in bewilderment as he slowly knelt in submission before the budding royal and haltingly nodded his acceptance. Hak burst through the wall at that moment and stopped in shocked stillness as he joined the others in witness of a young dragon weeping as he bowed before a kneeling crimson haired maiden who was gazing at him tenderly, her hand resting gently on his crown.


End file.
